


His Knight P7

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary: Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 435Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named, Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings: AUA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. This fic has a special tag list by request! READ OTHER PARTS FIRST!





	His Knight P7

The ride back to the palace was tense. Sam had some cloth pressed against your wounded shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.   
“You shouldn’t have done that.”   
“Sam its my job to protect you.” You hiss in pain as he applies more pressure to your wound.  
“It shouldn’t have to be. You shouldn’t have had to do anything.”   
“A hurt solider is better than a dead king Sam,” You tell him softly.   
“If it were anyone else but you sure.”   
“Sam I am your knight. I serve you that is my job. That includes protecting you at my own expense.”  
He doesn’t like the answer but doesn’t get to comment as he’s rushed into the castle by other guards the second the carriage arrives.  
**  
“Sam! What happened? Are you alright?” Mary frets over him.  
“I’m fine mother I need to get to (Y/N).”  
“What do you mean Sam? What happened?”  
“She’s hurt mom. Stabbed in the shoulder.”  
Mary gasped, “John send for her.”  
John nodded he knew the time had come to tell you and Sam of your heritage. The love he saw in Sam’s eyes was the same torch he held for his boys mother. There was no stopping it.   
**  
One of the royal doctors had you in his care when John came down himself with Cain and some other guards.  
You stand, “Your Majesty,” you bow despite the pain you’re in.   
“Doctor is she cleared to move?” John asks before directing you.   
After a clear yes sir from the doctor he addresses you, “(Y/N) you’re going to need to come with me please.”  
Your eyes widen at his sullen tone. Had you done something wrong? You protected Sam like you were supposed to.  
“You’re not in trouble young one.” He soothed your fears as he took you up to Sam and Mary.  
“(Y/N) are you alright? Here sit down.” Sam practically carries you to a chair.  
“I’m fine Sam.” You soothed softly unaware of three sets of eyes watching your interaction.   
When the two of you finally did become well of the others in the room you mumbled a soft apology embarrassed.   
Mary smiled softly, “No need for apologizes (Y/N).”   
You look up at her confused. You didn’t understand you were just a peasant girl.   
“Sam, (Y/N) there’s something you need to know,” John begins.  
“Please know you were both kept in the dark for your safety (Y/N),” Mary adds softly.   
“Mom please you’re scaring us,” Sam squeezes your hand.  
“Sam sit down.” John orders gently “Trust me you’ll want to.”  
Sam obeys looking between his parents.  
“(Y/N) you’re a princess.”


End file.
